


Boredom is the Cause of most Problems

by ThatKeithisabottom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKeithisabottom/pseuds/ThatKeithisabottom
Summary: Lance could understand wanting to talk to family- he did it himself all the time.But Keith had to have been on the phone for hours at this point. He’d been talking to Shiro all morning, catching up on different things that had happened since Keith had left home and come to college.And Honestly, Lance was just getting bored.He’d started subtle, simply laying his head down on Keith’s lap and coaxing his boyfriend’s free hand into his hair. And that had satisfied him, at first. At least he was relaxed, and Keith’s voice was soothing. He almost found himself dozing off, even.Before an absolutely wicked idea came to his mind.





	Boredom is the Cause of most Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is afab, and I use some language that tends to lean towards that. I simply used some of the words that I'm comfortable with as a trans man.

Lance could understand wanting to talk to family- he did it himself all the time.

But Keith had to have been on the phone for hours at this point. He’d been talking to Shiro all morning, catching up on different things that had happened since Keith had left home and come to college.

And Honestly, Lance was just getting bored.

He’d started subtle, simply laying his head down on Keith’s lap and coaxing his boyfriend’s free hand into his hair. And that had satisfied him, at first. At least he was relaxed, and Keith’s voice was soothing. He almost found himself dozing off, even.

Before an absolutely wicked idea came to his mind.

Now Lance had a bit of a bad habit when it came to Keith. He loved to tease him. Loved to watch him writhe and see his face go bright red and loved hearing the flustered little noises he would make. He’d gotten in trouble more than once for lightly dragging his foot over Keith’s ankles and calves during dinner with their friends, or rubbing at his inner thigh during movies.

What could he say, Lance was a glutton for punishment. Especially in the form of a turned on Keith.

He started slow, taking Keith’s free hand from his hair and pressing little kisses to the pads of his fingers, and over his slightly calloused palms. From there he moved to release Keith’s hand, shifting instead to kiss at the top of his thigh through the thin material of his boxers.

The two had been laying in bed together, so it was easy enough to simply roll over onto his stomach and be face first with one of Lance’s favorite parts of Keith to tease— His pussy.

He grinned lazily, even as Keith tugged harshly at his hair and shot him a look that clearly read murder. Nothing could stop him now, though. He hummed and gave Keith an innocent little smile, nuzzling affectionately against his inner thigh and simply resting there until he felt the other man relax under him. That was when he started to really amp things up.

Lance sighed and slowly ran his hands up along the inner side of Keith’s other leg, moving to mouth over him through his boxers, getting a nose full of Keith’s musky scent that absolutely drove him wild.

He could hear the sharp hitch of breath before Keith’s hand tightened in his hair, the other man continuing on with his conversation, barely even acknowledging Lance’s existence past the tug of brown locks.

“No- No, of course, Shiro. You know I wouldn’t miss a chance to spend the holidays with you and Adam-“

Lance was only half paying attention, shifting a little to thumb at the waistband of Keith’s boxers, trying to tug them down a little. He hummed and pressed his tongue against what he could feel of Keith’s dick, feeling his hips twitch a little and taking advantage of the buck to slip his boxers down over the swell of Keith’s ass, pulling back and shooting Keith a teasing grin as he tugged them off.

Keith huffed faintly, frowning at him slightly, though he didn’t try to press his legs together or push Lance away.

“Yeah, Of course. Maybe I’ll have to see if— Lance!”

Keith gasped out sharply as Lance suddenly ducked down and pressed between his legs, dragging his tongue through Keith’s folds and eagerly licking up all of the slick that he could. Keith’s thighs trembled, jolting a bit as his tongue flicked over Keith’s dick, settling a bit and wrapping his lips around the nub to suck at him, bobbing his head just the tiniest bit.

“Shit- No, Everything’s fine. Lance just- scared me,” he excused lamely, his fingers curling tightly into Lance’s hair.

He could feel the other man bucking up against him lightly, a pleased grin tugging at his lips as he eagerly pleased his boyfriend.

“Shiro- I… I gotta go. I’m sorry. I’ll call you back later, okay?” Keith finally said, and Lance couldn’t help the warm swell of pride in the pit of his stomach.

The look Keith gives him when the phone is finally set aside is absolutely murderous.

“Lance. Come here,” he says, tugging him up until the brunette moves. As soon as he gets close enough, Keith practically shoved their lips together, kissing him deep and hard and nipping at Lance’s lower lip.

Before he knows it, Lance is on his body, with Keith on his lap, the other man lowering himself on Lance’s cock. He let out a low groan, shivering and gripping at Keith’s thighs.

Lance is more than happy to just lay back and take his punishment for teasing, if it means he gets to watch the way Keith falls apart on top of him.


End file.
